1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile phone system, and in particular to a mobile phone system where a voice from an opposite party terminal is transmitted to a mobile phone terminal via a circuit switching line, while a user of the mobile phone terminal transmits data corresponding to a desired voice message via a packet switching line without speaking, and the transmitted data is converted to a voice message on a side of a network and the converted voice message is transmitted to the opposite party terminal via the circuit switching line. The invention is based on a priority application JP 2003-111164 which is hereby incorporated by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since a method for notifying intention to an opposite party without speaking in a conventional mobile phone terminal is only a communication conducted through a mail, the opposite party of communication must have an equipment provided with a mail function (a personal computer, a mobile phone terminal, a personal digital assistance or the like) in order to notify his/her intention to the opposite party without speaking. Therefore, there is such a problem that the opposite party of communication is limited or a sufficient communication can not be achieved.
Further, in case that a user under such an environment that he/she can not speak (more specifically, a user existing in a place which should be kept quiet, such a meeting room, or a public space such as a movie house, a theater or the like, or a user who has a speech disorder) is called through an ordinary voice telephone, there occurs such an inconvenience that a telephonic communication becomes impossible.
In order to solve such a problem, for example, there is such a method as disclosed in JP09-325759A. The method is constituted such that, when a user of a mobile phone terminal on an incoming calling side exists under an environment that he/she can not speak or has circumstances that he/she can speak, the user of the mobile phone terminal listens to a voice of the user on the opposite party terminal and selects a desired voice message from a plurality of voice messages stored in a memory in advance according to key inputting to send a reply of a voice message of a synthesized sound. However, in this method, it is difficult to prepare many voice messages due to a memory capacity limitation of a mobile phone terminal, and the number of kinds of usable voice messages is limited so that a sufficient communication can not be achieved.
Further, considering the conventional mobile phone system from an aspect regarding occupation of a communication line, even if the conventional mobile phone system employs a system where a circuit switching line is occupied for use during transmission of a voice and information is not sent at a time of silence such as CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) or the like, there is such a problem that an occupation time of a line becomes longer than a case of a packet calling conducted through a packet switching line, which results in disadvantage regarding a capacity on air.
Incidentally, the conventional technical information relating to the mobile phone system is described in detail, for example, in “W-CDMA MOBILE COMMUNICATION SYSTEM” supervised by Keiji TACHIKAWA, which is published on Jun. 25, 2001 from MARUZEN CO., LTD.
[PATENT DOCUMENT 1]
JP09-325795A
[NON-PATENTED DOCUMENT 1]
“W-CDMA MOBILE COMMUNICATION SYSTEM” supervised by Kenji TACHIKAWA and published on Jun. 25, 2001; Publisher: MARUZEN CO, LTD.